Happy with family
by HTBAW
Summary: Stiles rentre, après une dure journée. Il fait une chose qu'il n'as pas l'habitude de faire. Derek veut savoir ce qui met son homme dans cet état. Relations HxH. Homophobes s' abstenir.


**Auteur: **_HTBAW. Ou Laura. _

**Titre:**_ Happy with family _

**Pairing:**_. Sterek/ Derek X Stiles /_

**Genre: **_Romance/ Family_

**Rating: **_K_

**Petit plus:**_Les fautes sont corrigées._

**Disclaimer:** _ Rien à moi, tout aux créateurs, acteurs,réalisateurs et autres de TEEN WOLF. _

* * *

><p>Après avoir passé une journée de... une journée infernale que le jeune Stilinski rentre enfin chez lui, enfin, chez <em>eux. <em>Il balance assez fortement son sac à dos sur le sol boisé de _leur _maison. Il se dirige lentement vers la chambre, tout en retirant ses affaires en plus et le laissant soit sur le sol soit sur l'objet devant lui. Il avait laissé un désordre dans la première parti de la maison, habituellement brillante de propreté. Un désordre qu'une personne ne va sûrement pas apprécier, se dit le jeune homme de 19 ans, mais en ce moment il s' en fiche de mourir. Il se jeta lourdement sur le lit deux places de la grande chambre qui peut bien faire la taille de deux. Il enfouis son visage dans un des oreillers et ferme les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, presque 10, la porte s'ouvre doucement puis se referme. La personne reste quelques temps debout avant de marcher vers la chambre. Quand il rentre, il regarde le plus jeune couché.

"- C'est quoi le bordel que tu à mit dans le salon?"

Il ne reçu qu'un petit grognement de la part du garçon qui, visiblement, n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Après quelques autres minutes il relève doucement la tête. Mieux réveiller. Il remarque alors que quelqu'un était devant la porte et le regardait fixement, les bras croisé. Ses yeux boisées rencontrèrent leurs vis-à-vis, bleu-vert. Ils ne se lâchent pas des yeux, restant dans la même position durant un temps infini. Le silence fut coupé par le jeune homme qui regardait son petit-ami depuis leur lit ou il était couché.

- Derek. Il se mis en position assise en tailleur sur le lit, l'oreiller du loup garou entre les bras.

- Je pense que tu dois m'expliquer pourquoi la maison es dans un tel état de désordre. Il penche la tête sur le côté, fixant le jeune droit dans les yeux. Tu ne crois pas, Stiles?

Ledit Stiles soupire doucement, il se gratte nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, ses cheveux. L'Alpha soupire de lassitude avant de se rapprocher du lit, de Stiles, qui avait légèrement peur. Derek n'aime ni attendre, ni perdre son temps, ni que la maison soit dérangé sans aucune explication. Stiles n'as pas d'explication à lui fournir.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu veux sûrement m'arracher les cordes vocales avec tes dents de loups, m'enterrer vivant quelques fois, me noyer avant de m'arracher la tête avec tes griffes. Mais sache avant de le faire, laisse-moi juste dire un adieu à mon père, à Lydia, et à Scott et Isaac. Puis à Danny, Ethan, Boyd, Cora, Malya, et toute les personnes que j'aime beaucoup...

- Stiles... fit le loup avec un ton las.

- Je sais que tu n'aime pas attendre, alors je vais faire vite. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde Derek, mais s' il te plaît, fais en sorte que je meurs sans souffrir, c'est tout ce que je veu...

Il se tut. Grâce aux lèvres douces de son brun qui avait capturé ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Quand ils se séparent, à bout de souffle, le plus vieux prend doucement le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses mains, il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Stiles! Je ne veux pas te tuer ou je ne sais trop quoi d'autre que tu t'imagine. Je veut juste savoir pourquoi tes affaires sont étalées partout et que tu as une tête de zombie.

- Bien... c'est la prof de maths. Elle...elle...elle à dit des choses horribles sur toi, puis quand je lui ai demandée de ne pas le faire. Elle c'est moquée de notre couple et puis... puis elle à dit...dit que je ne te méritait pas et que quelqu'un comme toi doit avoir à ses côtés une personne magnifique. Pas un stupide garçon hyperactif et bavard comme moi. Et je pense ça aussi. Tu doit avoir un petit-copain bien mieux que moi.

Après avoir dit toute ces paroles d'une traite, sans même penser à prendre une bouffé d'oxygène. Il avait aussi les yeux baissées, les joues rouges à cause de la gêne qu'il ressent à cet instant. Derek, grace à ses pouvoirs, pouvait entendre le coeur de son compagnon battre très vite, il sourit attendrit face à lui. Il le pris doucement dans et se met à lui essuyer les larmes qui étaient tombé de ses petits yeux.

- Stiles. Je t'interdit de redire un truc comme ça! Tu m'entend? Jamais! Personne n'as le droit de dire une chose pareil. Ta prof de maths es une idiote, jalouse de toi. Tu es parfait, pas beaucoup mais parfait pour moi. Certes, il t'arrive de trop parler et de dire n'importe quoi. Mais tu es unique en ton genre. Humain. Mais tu à l'étoffe d'un véritable Alpha. Et de nous deux celui qui ne mérite pas l'autre c'est bien moi, tu es gentil, attentionné, ouvert, intelligent. Moi je suis froid, silencieux, Insensible, Austère, exigent, dure, Réservé, Orgueilleux, Méprisant, distant... que je me demande bien pourquoi tu ne me quitte pas pour être mieux et plus heureux. Et en plus. Stiles Denim Stilinski. Écoute bien car je ne vais pas le répéter beaucoup de fois. Je t'Aime. Tu es mon compagnon, ma moitié, mon âme-soeur. Et je refuse que tu te traite de la sorte. Alors évite de refaire.

Stiles était sous le choque. Et pour plusieurs raisons, différentes. La première c'était qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Derek parler autant et aussi longtemps. Deuxièmement, Derek venait de lui ouvrir son coeur d'une traite. Pas qu'il n'avait l'habitude de le faire, mais pas autant de choses d'un coup. Car leur relation qui durait depuis déjà 2 ans n'as été officialisée que depuis 8 mois. Et que Derek ne s'ouvrait à lui petit à petit. Alors quand il lui a Dit ça, c'était très étrange mais très bon pour l'un que pour l'autre. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent encore une fois l'un contre l'autre, le premier pas à été fait par Stiles lui-même, ses bras étaient autour du cou de son amant, une main caressant ses cheveux doucement. Et les bras de l'alpha étaient autour de la taille du plus jeune, le collant encore plus à lui. Leur baisser devient plus fougueux, plus chaud, plus brûlant, plus enflammé.

C'est à ce moment précis que décide de taper contre l'entrée du loft deux personnes qui vont sûrement se faire massacré par le loup aigri qu'es un Derek Hale mécontent du fait d'être dérangé quand il embrase son homme. Il alla quand-même ouvrir la porte.

À peine qu'elle s' ouvre qu'une petite fille rousse de 3/4 ans rentre vite et saute dans les bras de Derek en hurlant un "Delek" enthousiaste. Il la serre dans ses bras doucement, tendrement et avec protection. Il regarde le shérif et lui souris un peu, l'invitant à rentré dans le loft.

- Merci Derek, mais je dois y aller. Embrase mon fils pour moi. Et il disparaît.

Derek referme doucement la porte, la rousse toujours dans ses bras. Stiles, habillé plus décemment vient vers le salon ou es son compagnon. Quand la petite fille le vit elle saute du loup vers lui. Il la rattrape et la serre aussi. Elle caresse doucement sa joue et lui embrase l'autre joue doucement avec un sourire.

- Stis... moi je te trouve beau. Et tu sais bien faire à manger et faire disparaître les bobos de Marie. Ta maîtresse elle n'es pas gentille de dire des choses méchantes. Marie l'aime pas.

Le couple souris tendrement en serrant la petite dans leurs bras. Stiles souris car il est le plus chanceux. Derek se dit la même chose. Marie, la petite rousse, aussi.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur: <strong>

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous. Je tient à vous dire que c'est ma première fiction que j'écris et que je poste sur , c'est aussi la première Fic/Os que j'écris sur se couple et sur cet série. Alors j'espère que vous allez laisser des reviews et qu'elles vont être constructives et qu'elles vont m'aider à m'améliorer encore. Et j'espère aussi qu'elle va plaire. _

**PS: **_Pour ceux qui le veulent, je voudrais faire un OS, pour expliquer qui est Marie et comment elle à atterrit chez eux. Et je voudrais même faire une série de Drables sur la petite famille. _

_Si une personne, ou deux me le demandent je le ferais. _


End file.
